ONE HUNDRED
by DobiPanda
Summary: "With you, i have .. one hundred.", KaiSoo fanfiction, mind to review? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Blurb

_**Tittle : ONE HUNDRED**_

_**Author : DobiPanda/Park Ji Sang**_

_**Genre : Romance, Thriller, Mystery, YAOI**_

_**Rating : M (untuk ceritanya, tapi belum yakin kalo bakal di kasih NC/?)**_

_**Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo**_

_**Summary : "With You, I Have .. One Hundred."**_

_**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua, Fans dan agensi mereka. Saya cuma pinjam untuk keperluan cerita saya.**_

_**Holla~, ketemu lagi sama Author yang masih polos/? Ini ._.**_

_**Kebetulan aku mau share FF edisi KaiSoo nih, tapi mian kalau nanti update nya lama, soalnya mau persiapan UAS, do'ain ya biar aku bisa dapat nilai memuaskan :D**_

_**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARSM, BECAUSE I HATE IT!**_

* * *

**BLURB**

Satu tahun sudah Kai dan Kyungsoo berkenalan, membuat mereka menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

Mereka selalu berkomitmen untuk tidak akan menutupi apapun di antara mereka, dan mereka harus saling cerita tentang apa yang mereka alami hari itu. Hingga, tiba – tiba salah satu diantara mereka mengingkarinya,_ tanpa mereka sadari_.

"Apakah kau bisa menghitung dari satu sampai seratus?"

"Haha, tentu. Dalam waktu 3 menit pun aku bisa menghitungnya."

"Tapi bagiku, satu sampai seratus itu, akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghitungnya,"

"Eh?"

Dan setelah perbincangan itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka menjauh dan mencoba berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Apakah mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan normal mereka,_ kembali_?

* * *

**_Yohoooo~_**

**_aku mau share Blurb nya dulu, semoga kalian suka :)_**

**_kalau yang review di bagian ini banyak, aku usahain lanjut kok ._._**

**_ini FF nya aku buat karena lagi suka sama KaiSoo couple, apalagi pas FF yang ARBITRAGE :D_**

**_Please & Thanks For Review *bow bareng Panda*_**

**_- DobiPanda Present_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : ONE HUNDRED**_

_**Author : DobiPanda/Park Ji Sang**_

_**Genre : Romance, Thriller, Mystery, YAOI**_

_**Rating : M (untuk ceritanya, tapi belum yakin kalo bakal di kasih NC/?)**_

_**Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo**_

_**Summary : "With You, I Have .. One Hundred."**_

_**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua, Fans dan agensi mereka. Saya cuma pinjam untuk keperluan cerita saya.**_

_**Holla~, ketemu lagi sama Author yang masih polos/? Ini ._.**_

_**Kebetulan aku mau share FF edisi KaiSoo nih, tapi mian kalau nanti update nya lama, soalnya mau persiapan UAS, do'ain ya biar aku bisa dapat nilai memuaskan :D**_

_**Dan tambahan, FF ini aku tulis pas denger lagu Black Paradise – BEAST, jadi ada kemungkinan kalo ini kaya terinspirasi. Happy reading :D**_

_**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARSM, BECAUSE I HATE IT!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Satu tahun sudah mereka berkenalan, saat itu mereka masih menjadi siswa kelas 12 di _XOXO High School_, hingga sekarang mereka lulus dan memilih kampus dengan fakultas yang sama.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kampus, terkadang dengan isengnya Kai merebut ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo singkat hingga membuat Kyungsoo merona merah. Lalu Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak makan siangnya ke dalam tas, dan menyandarkan dirinya di bahu tegas Kai. Sesekali Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menghiasi suasana taman itu, dan Kai hanya bisa menikmati lantunan suara Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan mata.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya seperti_ 'Jika kau kesepian, datang saja padaku.'_ Jadi bisa di bilang kalau mereka di sana sedang ingin meluapkan segala rasa yang mengganjal di hati mereka. Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo yang sedang meminta Kai untuk menemaninya dan mendengarkan curhatannya.

Kyungsoo memanggil Kai, Kai hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan dan masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. Mendengar balasan Kai, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menceritakan perasaannya kepada Kai, Kyungsoo menceritakannya dengan lancar dan lepas. Ya begitulah.. karena prinsip dari Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah_ 'Jika kau sedang bercerita, keluarkan semuanya. Jangan sembunyikan cerita itu, walaupun hanya sedikit.'_

"Huh, intinya aku sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol, karena tadi dia sempat menyembunyikan tas ku, untung saja Kim_ songsaengnim_ tahu dan memarahi Chanyeol habis – habisan, haha." Kyungsoo tertawa.

Kai membuka mata, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menurut dan mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kampus yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

* * *

Ternyata Kai membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah toko boneka, Kyungsoo yang bingung sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat Kai yang sedang memilih boneka yang di tata di sebuah rak. Kyungsoo menghampirinya, melihat Kyungsoo mendatanginya Kai langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat, semburat merah kembali terpancar di wajah susu Kyungsoo.

"Pilihlah boneka yang kau suka, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahi, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum, dengan semangatnya Kyungsoo melihat boneka – boneka di rak itu. Akhirnya lelaki manis itu menunjuk sebuah boneka penguin berwarna biru yang memakai aksesoris helm dan kacamata berwarna kuning. Kai tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau suka Pororo, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo kembali merona, "Entahlah, tapi boneka ini membuatku tertarik,"

Kai tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Dengan sigap, Kai mengambil boneka Pororo itu, dan memeberikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kasir dengan tangan yang masih saling bertaut.

Setelah barang didapatkan, Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan – jalan kembali ke beberapa tempat, seperti café dan taman kota.

_**-One Hundred-**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia berbaring di kasurnya sembari menatap boneka pemberian Kai itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya Kai memberikannya hadiah berupa barang, karena biasanya Kai hanya memberikannya secangkir kopi susuatau eskrim kerucut dengan berbagai rasa. Entah kena, baru sejam yang lalu Kai meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo sudah merindukannya. Merindukan tangannya yang lembut, suaranya yang kentara, perlakukannya, mungkin semuanya Kyungsoo rindukan dari sosok Kai, haha.

Karena terus membayangkan sosok Kai, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tanpa bersuara Kyungsoo langsung melenggang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari, Kyungsoo yang tertidur sejak 3 jam yang lalu tiba – tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek(?) matanya kasar dan menuju kearah jendelanya yang terbuka, sembari memeluk boneka Pororo pemberian Kai. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, ia terkejut saat melihat pemadangan langit kali ini, entah mengapa Kyungsoo mereasa sedikit takut sembari memeluk boneka Pororo-nya erat, sangat erat.

"Aurora?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.  
iya, pemandangan Aurora yang indah tersaji di pandangannya, langit seakan seperti gelombang air yang berwarna – warni. Ia tidak menyangka jika aurora bisa datang di kota besar seperti Seoul ini.

"Perasaanku, kenapa tidak enak seperti ini.." Kyungsoo menyentuh dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, hanya kaos yang mengahalangi sentuhan itu.

"kenapa ada sesuatu .. yang aneh?"

"Kai," entah mengapa, Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama Kai. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Dengan lemas, Kyungsoo kembali ke kasurnya, berbaring sembari mencium pelan boneka Pororo-nya, lalu memejamkan mata.

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

**_Horeee~ Chapter 1 meluncur *goyang ubur – ubur bareng Chanyeol* xD_**

**_Mian kalau kependekkan, soalnya mimin kerjainnya di buku tulis dulu baru diketik ._._**

**_Next chapter mungkin agak lama, soalnya mau UAS sodara – sodara (~'-'~)_**

**_PLEASE & THANKS FOR REVIEW *pantun bareng Kris(?)_**

**_Oke, saatnya balas review~ *gwiyomi bareng Kai*_**

_**Kim Hyunshi :** thanks for review :D_

_**Dyodokyung :** ini udah di lanjut'-'/ thanks for review :D_

_**ChangChang :** haha, aku juga suka KaiSoo dong *nunjukkin underware KaiSoo(?)* thanks for review :D_

_**Opikyung0113 :** hehe, mian itu baru Blurb nya ._.V ini udah di lanjut *ketjup balik XD* thanks for review :D_

_**Jung Rae Ra :** haha, liat di next chap aja kaya gimana :) thanks for review :D_

**_Terima kasih juga buat yang fav & follow FF ini, semoga kalian suka :)_**

**_Saranghamida~!_**

**_- DobiPanda Present_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : ONE HUNDRED**_

_**Author : DobiPanda/Park Ji Sang**_

_**Genre : Romance, Thriller, Mystery, YAOI/?**_

_**Rating : M (untuk ceritanya, tapi belum yakin kalo bakal di kasih NC/?)**_

_**Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, etc.**_

_**Summary : "With you, i have ... One Hundred."**_

_**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua, Fans dan agensi mereka. Saya cuma pinjam untuk keperluan cerita saya.**_

_**A/N : Annyeong haseyo, ketemu lagi sama panda :3 mianhae kalo FF ini ngilang selama sebulan dan malah sempet bikin FF TaoRis yang "Miracle In December" (Dibaca ya^^ *promosi._.V). Dan teri kasih untuk kalian yang udah dukung panda selama UAS :) nilainya cukup memuaskan ^^**_

_**Oke, tanpa banyak bacot/? Nyok di mulai lanjutan FF nya *Goyang oplosan bareng EXO xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARSM, BECAUSE I HATE IT!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Siang harinya, seperti biasa Kai dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu lenggang mereka di kampus. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dalam kegiatan kecil mereka masing – masing. Tumben.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu melihat teriknya matahari diatas sana. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang lalu memanggil Kyungsoo. Yang sedang menulis sesuatu di notenya.

"Kyungsoo," sahut Kai lembut.

"Hn?" Kyungsoo bergumam, tanda ia merespon panggilan Kai.

"Apakah kau bisa meghitung dari satu sampai seratus?" tanya Kai serius. Kyungsoo tergelak dengan pertanyaan Kai.

"Haha, tentu. Dalam waktu 3 menit pun aku bisa menghitungnya." Tidak! Bukan itu yang di maksud Kai, Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeleng pelan,"Tapi bagiku, satu sampai seratus itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghitungnya."

Kyungsoo tercengang, "Eh?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa menghitung?! _Oh my god_." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam mematung karena sebelum Kai pergi, kai berbisik padanya.

_"Semua akan berubah setelah ini, satu."_

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk kembali bersikap biasa dengan kembali menulis sesuatu di notenya, namun tak bisa di pungkiri oleh Kyungsoo, bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Kai.

**-One Hundred-**

"Aku pulang," seorang _namja_ manis membuka pintu kediamannya sendiri. Mendengar suara itu, sang ibu dari _namja_ manis tersebut segera menghampiri sang anak.

"Kyungsoo sayang, kenapa tadi pagi kau langsung ke kampus tanpa memberitahu ibu, hm?" tanya sang ibu cemas.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman dan setelahnya aku langsung ke kampus." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Lalu ibu Kyungsoo dengan cepat menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening sang anak, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa, bu? Aku baik – baik saja," sahut Kyungsoo bingung melihat tingkah ibunya yang sangat cemas terhadapnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo melepaskan punggung tangannya dari kening Kyungsoo,"Ibu khawatir, sayang. Jam 2 malam kemarin kau tiba – tiba demam. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah baikan." Balas ibu Kyungsoo masih dengan raut wajahnya yang cemas di wajahnya yang tidak lagi muda namun masih terlihat muda dan natural.

"Apa? D-demam? Jam 2 malam?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

"A-apa ibu sempat melihatku bangun dan berdiri di jendela?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ahh_-setahu ibu, tidak." Kyungsoo tercengang.

"_Huh_, padahal semalam aku sadar, lalu berdiri di depan jendela dan melihat aurora." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aurora? Mana ada aurora di kota, sayang? Mungkin kamu bermimpi saat sedang demam saat itu," Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"_Arraseo_, aku ke kamar dulu, ne? Aku lelah sekali,"

Ibu Kyungsoo mengelus pelan surai Kyungsoo, "Baiklah, beristirahatlah." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan lalu bersiap untuk menuju ke kamarnya, namun tiba – tiba sang ibu kembali memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi, bu?"

"_Ahh_, ibu lupa memberitahumu. Ibu mendapat undangan untuk menjadi penerjemah di Jepang, jadi.." Kyungsoo mulai mengerti arah bicara ibunya.

"Kita.. akan pindah ke Jepang?" sela Kyungsoo. Ibunya mengangguk pelan.

"_Huh_, baiklah. Kapan kita akan berangkat ke sana?"

"Besok, ibu sudah merapikan sedikit barangmu ke koper, tinggal kau cek ada yang ingin kau bawa atau tidak."

"_Arraseo_."

Lalu Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, selama berjalan ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tinggal di Jepang. Meninggalkan kampus, meninggalkan Chanyeol si usil, meinggalkan dosen – dosen kesayangannya, meninggalkan Seoul, dan.. meninggalkan Kai.

Saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil handphone-nya, lalu mencari kontak yang ia cari dan menghubunginya.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, tunggu beberapa saat lagi."_ Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat mendengar suara operator yang membalasnya.

"_Haishh_, apa Kai tidak ingin memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal padaku? Huh, pasti aku akan merindukannya nanti di sana." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

* * *

Sementara itu, di daerah Busan, para warga beramai – ramai mendatangi sebuah gang kecil yang sudah di beri garis _police line_ oleh pihak polisi. Sesosok namja tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana dengan banyak luka tusukan di sekitar perutnya, membuat beberapa warga merasa sedikit risih melihatnya, namun bukannya berkurang, justru yang datang semakin bertambah.

_"Ditemukan sesosok pria yang masih remaja merenggang nyawa akibat pembunuhnya yang menimpanya, saat ini polisi sedang menyelidiki motif dari pembunuhan ini, karena menurut laporan yang kami terima, polisi tidak menemukan jejak apapun di tempat kejadian perkara. Dan yang seperti yang kita tahu, kemarin juga terjadi pembunuhan di daerah Incheon yang sampai saat ini belum juga ditemukan pembunuh tersebut. Apakah kasus ini akan segera bisa teratasi dan tidak memakan korban jiwa kembali? Saya Park Ji Sang melaporkan dari Busan, Korea Selatan."_

"Oke, kerja yang bagus Jisang_-ya_. Kau reporter yang hebat." Ujar sang kameramen yang tadi meliput kasus tersebut.

"Haha, kau bisa saja Hansoo." Yeoja yang di panggil Jisang itu tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari teman karibnya itu.

"_Huh_, kasus ini cukup rumit ya, Jisang_-ya_."

"_Ne_, walaupun ini menguntungkan kita, karena kita akan jadi sering dapat job, tapi aku turut prihatin dengan kejadian ini." Balas Jisang.

"Ya semoga kasus ini dapat terpecahkan _ne_?" Jisang mengangguk mantap.

Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan keramaian di tempat kejadian tersebut.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

_**Huft, akhirnya Chapter 2 keluar juga**_

_**Mianhae kalau chapter ini bukannya panjang malah tambah dikit :'3 soalnya abis UAS panda jadi mentok ide :( dan kalau panda mau share, biasanya panda tulis dulu di buku, jadi ya tangan udah pegel duluan buat ngetik, jeongmal mianhae. Nanti kalau panda sempet dan respon FF ini bagus, panda janji kok bakal lanjutin ^^ don't worry!**_

_**Oke, saatnya balas ripiu dari readers ku tercintah :* /eh**_

_**Opikyung0113 : **_huaa, mian ne kalau pendek. Ini juga pendek :( nanti panda usahain share cepet kok kalo banyak yang suka ^^ thanks for review :D

_**Exindira : **_hehe gomawo ^^ konflik? Panda coba deh kasih konfliknya nanti, ne ^^ thanks for review :D

_**Kaisooism : **_kai gak kenapa – kenapa kok, di lagi jatuh di pelukan panda /plak/ wahaha, NC-an? Hmm, tanyakan pada Sehun yang bergoyang coba ._. /di gelak/ thanks for review :D

_**Yeolrascal : **_gomawo ^^ wah, KaiSoo kopelan? Hmm, nanti panda pikirin dulu deh :3 thanks for review :D

_**Ryanryu : **_wahaha, kai bukan makhluk gaib ko, dia hanya terlihat gaib saat gelap ._. /di hajar kai/ thanks for review :D

_**The Flame Park : **_hahaha xD sipp deh xD thanks for review :D

_**Jung Rae Ra : **_hihi mian :3 ini juga kurang panjang, otak panda mentok banget :( wks, Kai kan emang tukang nyolong, nyolong ciuman maksudnya :3 iya aurora seringnya di kutub sama di hutan, ini udah di next ya. Thanks for review :D

_**Arrahyeri2 :**_ hehe gomawo ne ^^ kejadiannya apa? Jeng jing jeng/? xD ini udah di next ya, thanks for review :D

_**Rebeccakiney81 :**_ hehe semoga rebecca suka ya sama FF panda ^^oke, ini udah di lanjut ya, thanks for review :D

_**And thanks juga buat yang udah fav dan follow FF ini :) dan buat Siders juga makasih, tapi mohon respon baiknya ya ^^**_

_**Oh iya, panda mau ucapin buat semua, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 ^^ semoga apa yang kita semua ingin capai terwujud ya, aminnn ^^ *tiup terompet sama member EXO***_

_**Thanks and please for review ^^**_

_**-Dobipanda Present**_


End file.
